Fire Badge
by mah29732
Summary: Billy has been sent to summer camp where he is unable to do the various tasks assign. But the last task on the list is to create a simple camp fire to which he's unable to do so he calls Grim for help from a certain fire bending princess.
1. Harold's Deal

Fire Badge

Chapter 1: Harold's Deal

It was once again summer for Billy as he was being sent to summer camp to which his father also had a job as a camp councilor along with Irwin's father being a fellow councilor and also Skarr as the scoutmaster.

"Wow, I can't believe it's summer already!" shouted Irwin who was sitting right next to Billy on the bus.

"I know what you mean" said Billy, "I remember my dad back before Christmas made a deal with me on a sort of video game system to which he didn't even get me."

After this statement, the scene switches to where Billy is at the mall back about six months ago looking at the glass window noticing an expensive video game system.

"Dad, dad, would you please get this for me for Christmas?" asked Billy.

"No, no, no son" replied Harold, "that video game system is too expensive but if you get at least one badge, and I mean any one badge at the summer camp next year I'll get you that video game system."

"Wow, alright I'll go to summer camp!" replied Billy with such excitement.

"Hee, hee, works every time" said Harold to which had crossed his fingers behind his back.

The scene immediately switches back to the bus of where Irwin's father was driving at the wheel.

"Alright kids, we're just about arriving" said Irwin's father as he turned his turned around.

"I can't wait to try to get a badge!" cried Billy to which the bus stopped at its destination.

After all the kids got out of the bus, former general Skarr who was the scoutmaster greeted each one of them.

"Alright campers" said Skarr as he began overlooking each one of them, "you are going to be considered the lowest of the low even lower than what a name of baby flies are called. That is until you get at least one badge through your camping experience. Now campers, get going."

"Alright son" said Harold as he stepped into the scene with Irwin's father, "you heard the man. I promised you that I would not get you that video game last Christmas until you during this camping experience get one badge."

"Don't you worry papa" said Billy as he saluted to his father after he was handed a list of activities he could accomplish by Skarr to acquire a badge, "I Billy will not rest until I get a badge from any one of these activities."

But Billy's stupidity got the better of him as he couldn't do some of the simplest activities such as collecting firewood, fishing to setting up a tent. Billy couldn't do any of those and Skarr was pretty disappointed with him as he was the worse camper.

"I can't believe it!" cried Skarr as he looked at the list of activities Billy has failed to complete, "You've failed to complete any activities on the list that I have given you! Even the other campers can complete most of them. Pud'n is ironically doing better than you, maybe because he's been raised by wolves whose brains are bigger than yours. Look Billy if you can't do at least one activity on the list then I am afraid I am going to send you home."

"But you can't send me home Mr. Former General Skarr sir" said Billy, "my dad promised me to get that expensive video game system that he didn't get last Christmas."

"I don't care if he promised you one million dollars" said Skarr, "if you don't accomplish the last activity on the list, you're out of here. Good day to you."

As Billy looked down with the long list of activities that he had failed to do throughout his time at camp, he noticed the last one was to start a simple camp fire. But Billy didn't have the sort of skills required to do something like this so he had to call upon Grim to enter the scene.

"Grim!" cried Billy to which a portal opened up with Grim who was in his beach wear.

"What is it now?!" cried Grim as he instantly placed on his black robe and took out his scythe, "I was busy enjoying my summer vacation away from you!"

"Grim, could you please help me create a camp fire so that I can stay here at summer camp?" asked Billy.

"Stay here, at summer camp, what happens if you don't succeed? Is there some other activities you have tried to do?" asked Grim.

"I have failed to do every activity on the list that former general Skarr who's our scoutmaster gave to do" replied Billy.

"Wait a second, if you fail all of this!" cried Grim as he began to quickly look through the long list, "Then that means my vacation is going to be cut short!"

"Don't worry Grim, we can always pretend to be camping out in the backyard with Mandy" replied Billy, "say, where is Mandy any how?"

"She was enjoying a vacation away from you like how I was as well" replied Grim, "but this calls for drastic measures on your lack of ability to create fire."

"Who are you going to call to be an expert on creating fire, are you going to hire that certain monkey who also goes to a camp like this one and who can use his elbows to create fire?" asked Billy.

"Not really" replied Grim to which he took his scythe to create a portal, "we're going to summon a fire bender from a mystical world where people can use the elements all around them."

"Wow, cool!" cried Billy to which Grim began to utter some ancient words.

"I summon the power from the nation of Fire to come forth and guide this simpleton" said Grim to which a woman in some sort of royal red clothing appeared after the portal closed.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the woman in quite a rude voice then she notices the Grim Reaper, "Reaper, why have you summoned me here to this primitive world?"

"Billy, this is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation" said Grim, "as for summoning you, it's for drastic reasons as to keeping my vacation status intact and this big nosed idiot away from me."

"Just what's the task you have summoned me for?" asked Azula.

"Oh please Princess Azula" replied Billy as he kneeled down before her, "I just got to do this activity or I wouldn't get that video game system my dad promised to get me last Christmas but couldn't. Please, please, please!"

To which Billy kept on saying the word "please" over and over which annoyed Azula.

"Okay, okay!" cried Azula to which blue flames were shown around her as she was quite angry with Billy's annoyance, "I'll see what I can do to help you."

"Yeah!" cried Billy with such joy.


	2. A Simple Camp Fire

Chapter 2: A Simple Camp Fire

Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation who was summoned by the Grim Reaper himself was quite angry to know what she has been summoned for.

"Alright, just let's get this over with so that I can get back into conquering other nations already" sighed Azula.

"Oh please Ms. Fire Lady Ma'am" said Billy, "if I am not able to create a simple camp fire that I will have to be sent back to Endsville."

"Yea, and he'll be ruining my vacation away from him" added Grim, "so just make with the fire already so that I can go back to me vacation away from him."

"Fine, if it'll get me back to my world" replied Azula who was quite annoyed with Billy.

The fire bender then concentrated all of her energy onto a pile of wood Billy had gathered up. She then pointed her finger right directly at the camp fire place and lit the camp fire with a blue flame.

"There" said Azula, "can I please go back to my world?"

"Sure thing" replied Grim as he was just about to use his scythe to send her back, Irwin along with Pud'n and Sperg noticed the blue flames from Billy's camp fire.

"Wow yo!" cried Irwin with such excitement as he noticed the blue flames from Billy's camp fire, "I never seen a blue flames before!"

"Yeah, if you teach me how to turn my camp fire to have a blue flame I will promise to never beat you up ever again" said Sperg.

"And my family will also make me the alpha wolf for one day if I get a blue flame" added Pud'n.

"Oh please Ms. Fire Bending Lady Ma'am, please make my friends the very sort of blue flames that you did with mine camp fire?" asked Billy as he begged to Azula as he kneeled down to which she responded with a groan.

"Listen Reaper" said Azula as he grabbed Grim's sleeve, "I am not going to be a babysitter for some camper brats like that big nosed idiot and his fellow campers. You said I was going to be summoned for just ONE task and I accomplished that stupid one task for YOU, now send me back to my world or I'll do something to you that'll be unthinkable!"

"Sorry, even if you beat me up with your blue flames and even if you do take me scythe away" replied Grim, "you will not even know how to work me scythe and teleport yourself back to your world. It's just best you accomplish Billy's pathetic requests."

"Fine" said Azula as she lets got of Grim, "I'll do these stupid tasks, but only lit these pathetic camp fires for this big nosed idiot's friends!"

"Yeah!" cried Billy, Sperg, Irwin and Pud'n.

As the princess of the Fire Nation was forced to implement the tasks at the request from Billy, she was getting quite annoyed of the sort of treatment she was receiving from Billy. It didn't stop with just simple camp fires for Billy's friends, Irwin, Sperg, and Pud'n but also a camp fire to roast various marshmallows.

"Say Ms. Fire Lady" said Billy as he ate a marshmallow after roasting it over a blue flame she was forced to create, "these marshmallows taste even greater with these blue flames!"

"Yea, those old red flames are old school yo!" added Irwin as he scarfed down quite a number of roasted marshmallows.

"That's it!" cried Azula as she took up, "I am not someone to be summoned to set your stupid camp fires! I already did your task of creating your camp fire for you, now please I demand the Grim Reaper take me back to my world now!"

"Hey son, I hope you saved room for more marshmallows" said Harold as he was just about to come into the camp fire scene.

"Quickly, my dad can not know that Ms. Fire Lady helped all of us create our camp fires or we won't get our fire badges and not only that, I'll have to go back to Endsville and not get that expensive video game system he promised!" cried Billy as he heard his father's voice and footsteps coming closer.

"Would he care that these flames are blue?" asked Pud'n.

"Uh, I don't think he'll care that much" replied Billy, "but we got to hide Ms. Fire Lady."

"Hmm, I know the perfect place for her to hide" said Pud'n, "my family sometimes hides there quite often."

"Let me guess, I have to hide in some stinky cave?" asked Azula as she rolled her eyes to which the scene quickly changes to the setting of a cave, "Me and my big mouth."

"Hey, this was better than Sperg's decision" added Grim who was with her to watch.

"Look Reaper" said Azula as she then flared up her blue flames and grabbed Grim, "you better find someone who can help me get me out of this predicament or I'll make sure you'll do no more reaping!"

This of course made poor Grim screamed as he could see the same sort of terror in Azula's eyes that he could have sworn to see the same with Mandy. Meanwhile, Billy's father-Harold along with also Irwin's father and scoutmaster Skarr had came into the scene. Skarr immediately noticed there was something suspicious of the overtly blue flames of the camp fire.

"Hmm, that's strange, fires don't have blue flames" said Skarr as he began to inspect the camp fire, "they usually have a red glow instead of a blue one."

"Oh come on Skarr" said Harold as he ignored the obvious blue flames and sat down with his son, "now Billy, did you at least accomplish one thing on that list of activities that we gave you?"

"I sure did papa" replied Billy to which he then showed his dad his camp fire which showed a blue flame fire.

"Say Skarr, you have to take a look at this" said Harold to which Skarr quickly rushed over to the scene, "Billy finally managed to create fire and it's a special blue flame. The same seems to be for the other campers as well."

"Wait a second, something isn't right here!" cried Skarr as he began scanning his eyes at the very camp fires throughout the camp, "Fires are not suppose to give off a blue flame. I can't put my finger on it, but Billy cheated to get his Fire Badge."

"No I did not!" cried Billy as he was trying to cover up Azula's presence.

"Alright Billy" said Skarr as he grabbed a few piles of wood and placed separate piles for Pud'n, Sperg and Irwin, "if you and your friends can create a camp fire with blue flames, I want to see it up in person. Yes, this should expose the little cheaters you really are!"


	3. Mandy's Intervention

Chapter 3: Mandy's Intervention

While Skarr was just about to reveal Harold and Irwin's father that their sons and the other campers were cheaters, Grim was busy running away in the cave heading quite deeper in the cavern away from Azula who was throwing blue fireballs at him.

"Come back here Reaper, I want to get back to my world so that I can continue to do what I love to do and that's conquering weak nations!" shouted Azula as she threw quite a large blue fireball at Grim but only hits the rocks above which toppled to the ground below giving Grim some room.

"I hate to do this" said Grim as he took his scythe and then formed a portal, "but Mandy would be the only one to stop Azula."

"Alright Grim" said Mandy as she came into the scene from the portal, "there better be a good reason why you forced me into this picture from my vacation away from Billy."

"Please Mandy, you got to help me" said Grim, "Billy wanted to have one stupid camper badge and he wouldn't even leave me alone and then I had to summon a fire bending princess from another universe to help him. And now, you can guess that she has gone berserk!"

"First off, I'm going to need some proof about that" said Mandy to which the large rock that was behind Grim was destroyed by Azula.

"There's you're proof" said Grim as he pointed to Azula.

"Send me back to my world Reaper, or I'll send you to meet your Maker!" laughed Azula as she gathered up electricity around her with her fire bending skills.

"Whoa, whoa lady" said Mandy as she entered right between Azula and Grim, "just what's your beef with bonehead?"

"He brought me to this cursed world where a big nosed brat demanded that I help him get his fire badge for camp" replied Azula, "but then his stupid friends began to demanding the same things and I had to do all of these lousy chores for them on top of that!"

"Sounds like what Billy would do to me" said Mandy.

"So what's your solution?" asked Grim to Mandy.

"We're going to have to expose what the little fraud Billy really is" replied Mandy.

"Then that means we have to get back to the camp site quickly" said Grim as he formed another portal with his scythe, "come on, let's go expose a cheater."

Meanwhile back at the camp site, Billy along with his friends were confused on what to do next. Skarr was of course, enjoying the scene quite a bit.

"Come on, come on, make that blue flame like in the other camp fires you so-called campers have made" said Skarr as he sat down on a chair and waited for them.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" asked Irwin's dad to Skarr.

"Nonsense, if somebody else did your work for you and the teacher demanded that you do the task in question but never followed up on it then that makes you a cheater!" replied Skarr.

"Say Billy, what do we do yo?" asked Irwin as he whispered to Billy as Skarr and his father were arguing on the fairness of all of this.

"I got a great idea to help you son" said Harold as he took a piece of wood and torched it with the blue flames from an already lit camp fire, "think fast."

Harold then threw the torch with the blue flame into Billy's camp fire that Skarr had placed aside along with also doing the same for Irwin, Sperg and Pud'n.

"Oh Mr. Skarr!" cried Billy as he rushed over to him, "We made the blue flamed camp fire!"

"Really, let me see, let me see" said Skarr as he got up and began to inspect each of the four camp fires, "hmm, seems right to me. Well, I think it's quite alright that I give you all your fire badges. But the ceremony will began in about an hour."

"Yea!" cried Billy, Irwin, Sperg and Pud'n.

"Well, I'll be in the scoutmaster's den if you'll need me" said Skarr as he left the scene with Irwin's father.

After Skarr and Irwin's father left the scene, Harold knew that somebody had managed to help his son, but helped Billy to cover up anyway which Billy was curious to know why he helped them.

"Say papa, why did you go and cover up for us?" asked Billy.

"Because I was trying to cover up for your friend that old Grim brought over Ms. Fire Lady" replied Harold, "we could use a touch of blue flame from someone like that over back at the house."

"So you're not mad at us?" asked Pud'n.

"Heck no" replied Harold, "well I was at first but then I said to myself, it's not everyday that you get to see a blue flame in action. Well, you better get prepared for that fire badge ceremony Billy."

"You got it papa" said Billy as he left the scene with his three friends.

Meanwhile, Grim, Azula and Mandy arrived on the scene to only be too late to expose them.

"Where in the dickens did they go?" asked Grim.

"It seems that someone was helping Billy to cheat on not being exposed by Skarr" replied Mandy as she noticed a torched wooden stick with blue flames.

"These idiots are not meant to use my blue flames and fire bending skills in general in this manner, it's an insult to every fire bending who is ever forced to do something like this" said Azula.

"And only Billy could come up with some way to make it happen" added Grim.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Azula.

"Well, since Skarr may have believed that Billy and his stupid friends managed to create fire, he's going to have a fire badge ceremony which should be within an hour or so" replied Mandy, "I say we ambush Billy and his friends at the ceremony and expose them for the frauds they really are."

"I'm going to make that big nosed idiot like him pay" said Azula as she flared up her blue flames around her.

"Save that for the ceremony" said Grim as he was directing Azula and Mandy into the forest to wait for the right moment to jump out.


	4. Exposing the Cheaters

Chapter 4: Exposing the Cheaters

It was finally the fire badge ceremony to which scoutmaster Skarr was going to give the fire badges to Billy and his friends. Before the ceremony, Skarr had ordered Billy and his friends to march in a straight line.

"I'm so proud that you can finally be able to get that expensive video game system" said Harold to which tears began to show up.

"I know!" cried Billy, "I'm so excited, there's just nothing that'll stop me from getting that expensive video game system!"

"Now here are the fire badges I have here for you" said Skarr, "in spite of your idiocy Billy, you have somehow managed to create fire."

"Oh yes I have created fire" said Billy as Skarr was just about to hand him the fire badge.

But before old Skarr could do just that, a blue streak of flame came out of nowhere and destroyed the fire badges that he was handing out to Billy and his friends.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Skarr as all that was in his hand was simply dust.

"Yea, what the heck happen to my fire badge?!" cried Billy.

"I think a better question is that maybe you should show how you managed to get your camp fires to have blue flames" replied Mandy as she emerged from the forest nearby.

"Mandy, I thought you were on a vacation away from me" said Billy who was quite confused as what was going on.

"Listen you big nosed idiot!" shouted Azula quite angrily as she also emerged following Mandy from the forest along with Grim, "I did all that work for you and you treated me like something you dug out from your nose!"

"Yea, that's what Billy usually does" replied Harold.

"You mean you and your friends actually cheated to get your fire badges?" asked Skarr.

"Yes, and I can show you what my fire bending powers can really do!" shouted Azula as she set a large pile of wood on fire with blue flames.

"Yep, those are the very same blue flames from Ms. Fire Lady that I helped to get Billy and his friends fire badges" said Harold as he observed the blue flames.

"You helped them cheat?!" cried Skarr as he then turned to Harold in such anger, "That's it, I'm going to make a pun in this incident and I say, you're fired from your councilor job."

After the statement Skarr then gave a signal to Azula to use her fire bending powers to her full extent. Harold ran for his life to which Grim was enjoying the fireworks initiated by Azula against Harold along with also against Billy and his friends.

"Grim, restrain her, I think we have taught Billy, his father and friends a lesson" said Mandy as she turned to Grim.

"Aw, but I was enjoying the show" complained Grim.

"Oh come on yo, please make her stop!" cried Irwin as he was trying to dodge the blue flames that were coming at him.

"I guess this is what you can really call a fiery personality!" cried Sperg as he was running for his life.

"Alright, you made you point" said Grim as he finally used his scythe and created a shield barrier between Harold, Billy and his friends and Azula.

"Reaper, what's the meaning of this?!" cried Azula, "I desire to punish these idiots for using fire bending skills in an immoral manner!"

"Whoa, whoa, that should be my domain here" said Mandy, "and it always has been my domain."

"What do you think Ms. Fire Lady is going to do to us son?" asked Harold, "Because shooting off fires at us."

"Can you tell what they're saying?" asked Pud'n as he couldn't make out the words between Azula, Mandy and Grim.

"Okay" said Grim as he lifted the barrier shield, "I have come up with the perfect punishment."

Grim then used his scythe and tapped it on the ground which then servant-like clothing had then absorbed Harold, Billy and his friends.

"Since it's still summer, and Mandy and I don't want you around Billy and summer camp didn't do the job of keeping you away" continued Grim, "we have decided the proper punishment is that you are going to have to go to Azula's world and be a servant for her until the end of the summer."

"Yea!" cried Billy, "We get to spend the rest of the summer with Ms. Fire Lady!"

"My people shall be happy to take them in for their temporary servitude" said Azula as she gave an evil grin to which only brought smiles upon only Harold and Billy but not the others.

"I myself am impressed" said Skarr, "it's about time these cheaters and their little helper got what's coming to them, and also the best part of it is that big nosed idiot won't be near my garden when I return home!"

"Well, here we go, let's send Billy, Harold and Billy's stupid friends to your world" said Grim to Azula as he used his scythe and created a portal.

Suddenly rhino rough riders came out of nowhere with nets which emerged from the portal and threw the nets over Harold, Billy and his friends taking them back into the portal with all of Billy's friends screaming and begging for mercy while Harold and Billy were just simply laughing like the idiots they were as the portal closed behind them with Azula following suit.

"I don't believe this, you Grim actually found a way to get rid of Billy without having to reap him is one of the best days of my life!" laughed Skarr as he threw off his scoutmasters uniform and instead traded in for his old general military uniform and went off his merry way.

"Come on bonehead" said Mandy to Grim, "let's get back to the beach, we have some catching up to do."

"Say fellows, can I also join you?" asked Irwin's father.

"Certainly" smiled Grim as he, Mandy and Irwin's father left in a portal back to the beach to which the scene ends as Grim, Mandy and Irwin's father relax peacefully on the beach tanning in the sun.


End file.
